


the usual amount of mess.

by castawaypitch



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [22]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baking, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 23, Cooking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Penny's birthday, Simon is a Mess, but are we surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castawaypitch/pseuds/castawaypitch
Summary: Carry On Countdown Day 23: Cooking/Baking.Snowcember Day 17: Penelope.Simon prepares a surprise for Penny, by making a birthday cake for her.Except, that Baz distracts him, enough to start a flour war in the kitchen.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026276
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	the usual amount of mess.

The flat’s door sounds open and closed, and I know it's Baz. Just in case, I go out of the kitchen to make sure it’s him, and greet him with a smile.

"Did you bring what I asked you for?" He lifts the bag in his hands, leaving it on the bar.

"I have missed you too, my love. I am perfectly fine, thanks for asking, so sweet of you."

I roll my eyes, smiling. When I reach him, I hold him by the back of his neck, and leave a kiss on his lips.

"Stop being a drama queen and come help me, we don't have much time.”

He laughs, leaving his things in the living couch, and waiting for me to tell him what to do.

Penny has been so busy with the university that she has forgotten that today is her birthday, so I decided to bake a cake for her, while Baz takes care of the food, and Shepard keeps her distracted enough until everything is ready at home.

Of course, the kitchen is a mess. Dirty bowls over there, flour over here, and all because of me. Even after a long time, I am surprised at how organized Baz is: he never leaves a mess, no matter what he does.

I have no idea what he has cooked, but it smells delicious, so much so that my stomach can't help but growl a little.

“Calm yourself, Snow. It’s not dinner time yet.” Baz teases me.

The closest thing I have is a spoon dirty of flour, so I throw it to him, hitting his arm, and leaving a white stain on the sleeve of his navy shirt.

I put the cake in the oven, ready to wash the all the dishes I’ve used, but Baz tries to muddy up my face with dough he took from a dirty bowl, but I manage to move before he can reach me. Which is worse, because the dough ends up in my hair.

We start a fight, trying to get the other more dirty, but inevitably we made a bigger mess that we should.

By the time the cake is ready, I’m all covered of flour, from head to toes, so is Baz. His posh clothes are all dirty now, and I didn’t have time to wash the dishes.

“You’re going to pay for this, Snow, look at me!” I look at him, not caring about the mess he’s became, but because I want to. My tongue lick the dough off his cheek, making him shiver.

“You’re guilty too: I have to do the cake decoration, and still hasn’t washed the dishes, this is  _ your  _ fault.”

He rolls his eyes at me, taking his wand and spelling the kitchen, leaving everything cleans, except for us.

I apply the purple fondant all over the cake —Penny’s favourite colour, as always—, expecting from Baz to go and take a shower, but instead, he hugs me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder.

I like this. I like him. But now is not the time.

His finger takes a bit of fondant, tracing something on my cheek. Then, he licks it.

“You taste delicious.”

The blush extends all over my face, I can’t help it. When I finish, I turn around to kiss him.

“You have something on your lip.”

He knows what I’m doing, letting me hang by his neck, bringing him closer to kiss him. His hands immediately go down to my back, trying to take off my shirt.

And that’s when my phone rings. He groans, but lets me go.

It’s a text from Shepard, saying that he’ll bring Penny home in 40 minutes. I tell that to Baz, which makes him holding me like he was doing before.

“I’ve got some ideas of what could we do until they get here.” His hand goes down to reach my hip, and the touch almost makes me moan.

“We still have to shower, you horny bastard. We’re made a mess.”

He goes straight to my room, laughing, and grabs some clothes that he's forgotten here from the nights he stays with me, and makes me follow him to the bathroom.

Things get messier there, while we try to wash out the dough of our hair, in the small space of the shower, but we still manage to get ourselves clean. 

We go out of the bathroom, at the exact time that a pair of well known voices sounds from the hallway. 

When Penny comes in and sees the decoration in the living, she almost cries of happiness, but finally does when the three of us hold her in a hug.


End file.
